Fear The Living/Issue 12
This is Issue 12 of Fear The Living, titled Traitor. This is the sixth issue of Arc #2. Issue 12 I hear the cars approaching the house so I open the gate for them. They come in and I look around at the group. They are one person short. James Blackdango isn’t there. “Hey, why isn’t James here” I ask them. “He wasn’t there, we found everyone else” Daniel tells me. “Damn, he was a good friend, well just have everyone pick a room in the house” I tell them. They start to settle in, I look around and find Evan. I start a conversation with him. It’s a good conversation about his comic book, until he says one thing. “I’m sorry about what happened to Allison man, I know you loved her” He said. My blood starts to boil, why can’t he understand I don’t want to hear her name, she just died and in front of me. I stormed out of the room and into a random one and slam the door shut. I just fall down and start to cry. I couldn’t even tell her how sorry I was, or how much I loved her. My mind starts to go to different places. Thinking I hear a biter I take out my knife and thrust it at the biters head. The biter grabs the knife and punches me in the face. The fuck, biters can’t punch or grab. My head starts to return to normal and I notice the biter is actually Lee. And he is normal, he throws the knife at me and kicks me. I wince at the pain. “Sorry man, I just don’t know what happened to me, I just had like a period of insanity or something, sorry I almost killed you” I tell him as I get up. I look at his nose “And for that” I say pointing at his nose. “It’s okay, want to go on a run, it’ll clear your mind” He says. After we got the gear we went outside and ran to a Wal-Mart. I searched through the aisles and found the food section, I got to a pack of apples and I started to get tears again. Those were Allison’s favorites. I put them in my bag and keep going. I meet up with Lee and we walk back to the Mansion. He was right that did clear my head. As night approaches I go to my room and go to sleep. My eyes open and I look around, I am lying in a field with only the hatchet, I grab the hatchet and start to look around. I eventually reach the school and look inside to see my classmates. I go inside and meet up with Travis and Ben. We walk through the school and talk about what we’ve seen during the apocalypse. Weird thing is, the school looks just like it did before the apocalypse. We walk into Sohti’s classroom, everything disappears and now the school is like it was during the explosion. I look upstairs and see Allison running. I run up to the opposite side of her. Then I see me and the group, weird I’m here and I see another me. The other me starts to yell to Allison to jump to him. I look at her and yell “The bomb is over there, jump”. But it’s like she doesn’t hear me, cause she still argues with the other me. I take out my gun and shoot the bomb, nothing. I look around everything disappears, I appear in the field again, hatchet in hand. Biters start to appear. “Fuck” I yell as they surround. They disappear and one is left, Allison. I don’t do anything and she jumps on me. I hold her back as she tries to bite me. “It’s your fault, you couldn’t save me, It’s your fault, you always mess up, you never do anything right” She says. I push her off me. Her lifeless eyes stare at me, her jaws snapping at me. “I fucking love you, I’m sorry, I can’t even describe how much I hate what I did, and how sorry I am. I love you Allison, please forgive me” I tell her. She gets up and bites my neck, as the life drains from me I hear one whisper “It’s all your fault”. I wake up, kicking and screaming “Shut up”. I hear the radio Wesley left turn on next to me. “I heard your little period rage, you done Ms. Myers, Well I have one thing that will excite you, I have an insider from my group in there right now, but you’ll never know” Wesley says. “What” I say into the radio with intensity. “You heard me” Wesley says. I turn off the radio and call everyone into the living room for a meeting. “I recently got a message from Wesley delivering some disturbing news, one of you standing in here is a traitor. An insider, feeding Wesley information about where we are and what we are doing. I know this will put people at odds against each other, and that is the opposite of what I am trying to do, but you all must know” I tell the group. Everyone starts to talk to each other, Jayci walks up to me and asks me something “You’re not joking are you”. I look at her “I wish I was joking, man why did Wesley ever have to come into our lives” I tell her. “Ken I’ll take longer guarding shifts if we need them” She says. “Take that up with Daniel” I tell her. She goes and starts to talk to Daniel, I find Logan and start to talk with him. “Can you talk about your family” He asks me. “Fine, let’s start off with my sister, she always used to” I say, but I’m cut off by a thump upstairs. “Stay here, I’ll go check that out” I tell him. I walk upstairs and find Lee Johnson planting a bomb, I run up to him and tackle him, I knock him out, I spit on him. I look outside and yell “I got the traitor”. I look at Johnson, the fucker played a part in Allison’s death. I’ll fucking kill him. Trivia I would Like to thank Lee Dixon for helping me with my writers block I had writing this issue. Thank you man. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues